


Changing Hands

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideo Koto reflects on giving Duncan MacLeod his sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For Highlander100. Challenge 131: music

Not most of all--that he reserved for other things--but deeply, he would miss the music of his sword.

The sword that would now travel with MacLeod, sang. It was an always-song, ever present. It spoke of its beginnings, as it was forged, the hands that had made it so, and the hands that had wielded it.

Of the sword's music, he did not tell MacLeod, it was something that could not be learnt by revealing, only by having the gift to hear it, and by keeping the sword ever ready.

Someday, perhaps, MacLeod would learn to hear it.


End file.
